User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/A Tale of Darkness: Part 2
The cargo vessel, named “The Longtrek”, was only 5 days into its 9-day journey when they were hailed by the flares. The ship had a metal hull, something quite uncommon for its time. This, of course, meant that it was a busy ship. Merchants all over Grand Gaia wishing to get their goods safely from one continent to another by sea consistently put their goods on these ‘beasts of the high seas’. Their hulls were built to withstand anything that most pirates would be able to throw at it, and fare through the countless monster attacks that plagued certain areas of the oceans that wooden vessels simply couldn't survive… and didn't attempt to try their luck. Its outer ‘shell’ was scarred with numerous scratches and bite marks from sea creatures wanting to get at the not-so-tasty-yet-somewhat-tasty crew that dwelled within. Needless to say, none of them succeeded. The occasional dent along the hull were points where any pirates stupid or insane enough to attack had hit with their cannon balls. Most of these ships, due to their unparalleled durability, were outfitted with high-end cannons and point defenses to keep the ship afloat longer and to make those that attack them regret doing such a foolish thing. However, the ships are extremely pricey and most captains take a few years or more before they could finally start turning a profit. The captain of this ship was not one of those people. Born to a poor family in the Imperial Capital, he had little to no social mobility, except to take odd jobs or join the Summoner's’ Hall. Considering how much better summoners were treated in The Gaias, he joined the hall as soon as he was able to. Being physically and mentally adept, he quickly rose through the ranks, becoming quite the notable summoner. At his prime, he was labelled as a prodigy within the hall, and would retire a decade later, quitting while he was ahead and only good things could be said about him. He would use the money that he had earned to buy his parents and relatives an estate in El Gaia, and would later have a child, one who would carry in his blood the same power that his father did. Before this happened, however, this man built up a small town, eventually relocating his family to it. Within a reasonable distance of the dimensional gates between The Gaias, this man decided that, as a small dedication to himself, name said town “The Village of the Venturer.” The captain, now a rather muscular and stoic man of 41, wanted to make sure that his son and family wouldn't need to ever worry about money again, and thus commissioned a metal ship and began a shipping business. His time as a summoner only boosted his reputation when it came to companies looking for candidates to ship their goods. Within a month’s time, this captain had turned a profit on the vessel, its additions, and still had money pouring in. With this, he slowly began building a fleet of ships, hoping to create a company that would be able to connect all of Grand Gaia, and profit him for it. This captain, now in his early 60s, was finally ending his career as a captain. In fact, this was one of the last journeys that he would have to undertake as a captain. The captain commandeered the vessel towards Tiara and Kyren, though he could not see either in the darkness, just assuming their location using the arcs of the flares. “Meltia, get out here please.” Muttered the captain. The air next to him shimmered in a bright white light, revealing a Meltia when the light faded away. “Yes?” It asked politely. “Can you please find whoever it is that was firing off those flares and bring them back to the ship?” The captain asked. The Meltia nodded and flew off into the night, looking for the stranded pair. “Rigness, you’ll likely be needed once Meltia comes back.” The captain stated, not directly telling Rigness that he had to be summoned, as not to possibly aggravate Rigness and cause him to refuse to cooperate. Just like before, the air next to the summoner shimmered in bright light before revealing another unit. “You are right, my services are often needed by the wounded, which are the most commonly rescued people that we happen to help.” Rigness observed. “Yes, yes. You should go wait out on the deck so that you can treat any of the wounded and save the trip to the infirmary.” He told the unit. Rigness walked out towards the middle of the deck, rambling about synthesis and spell making. “Zephu, can you go out there and make sure the newcomers don't try anything?” Asked the captain to himself. Zephu appeared like the two units before him and walked to Rigness without a single word. The captain began to turn the ship back towards its original destination, hoping that the detour would only make at maximum an hour’s difference. He didn't mind helping people, and would go out of his way to do so, but he DID care about getting his shipments to their destinations on time. The captain yawned. He was about to head for bed when he saw the first flare, and wanted to be there to make sure the people rescued were being treated before he went off to his bunk in the Captain’s Quarters below deck. He looked out into the night sky, looking for any sign of Meltia. A few minutes passed before finally revealing the Meltia and its cargo. It flew quickly through the air as if it wasn’t sure of its ability to keep a hold on the person it was carrying. “Inbound.” The captain called, making sure that his units were aware of the newcomers. The Meltia flapped its wings to slow its approach, coming to a complete stop in front of the ship. It deposited its passenger on the ground and stepped away. Rigness quickly walked over and knelt next to Kyren, observing him as best as he could with the current lighting. “Lights, anyone?” He asked. “I’ve got that!” Called Tiara, who had been silently following the Meltia up until now. Tiara created a small flame, similar to the one on her staff, and piloted it to a position above Kyren that gave Rigness sufficient light to do what he had to do. “Second degree burns from prolonged sun exposure… minor infections on his face and arms… several wounds beginning to heal… serious, but treatable within a day or less.” Rigness stated, quite confident in his healing abilities. “Will he be okay?” Tiara asked. “I won’t say anything until we get him to the infirmary. I’ve seen and treated worse, at least from first glance.” Rigness explained. Tiara nodded and used her powers to levitate Kyren off the ground. Not by much, but she didn’t want to risk causing any more damage than the flight may have caused, which she knew was quite a bit. Rigness led Tiara and Kyren away towards the infirmary as Zephu followed close behind, gripping his spear defensively. The captain looked at the Meltia before following, as the Captain’s Quarters was in the same hall as the infirmary. The rather large group made their way across the stern and down towards the center of the ship, where the bridge and the stairs to the lower quarters were. It was a short journey, considering it was only a 100 foot walk, the 250 foot ship was quite small for hauling cargo long distances. It shipped more expensive types of cargo in small quantities, though, so the size was justified. The group walked past the sealed doors lining the hall until they made it to the end of the hallway, with the door to the infirmary on the left and the Captain’s Quarters on the right. “Goodnight.” Said the captain before disappearing into his quarters. The rest of the group funnelled into the infirmary. The room was bare, even for an infirmary. It had 2 beds, a few chairs, a large storage container that probably had all of the medical supplies one could need, a metal operating table and a small alchemy station that was bolted to the wall next to the door. The floor and walls were made of metal, which loudly echoed the clanking of Zephu’s boots. “Can you PLEASE not make so much noise, Zephu? My ears are being assaulted by the sounds of your boots!” Rigness snapped. Zephu nodded and stopped where he was, leaving the room in relative silence. “Put him here.” Rigness commanded, pointing at the table. Tiara nodded, raising her staff. Kyren’s body floated up to the top of the table, and was deposited on top. “Now, give me space. You can stay and help, girl.” He stated, allowing Tiara to watch and/or help him. “I’m going to need to check on his bones and organs to find out if his interior is as damaged as his exterior, or worse.” Rigness explained to Tiara as he pulled out an orb from his pocket and held it over Kyren’s body. Rigness mumbled something to himself as the orb passed over Kyren’s chest cavity. “Is there something wrong?” Tiara asked worriedly, leaning in towards Kyren. “Let him work.” The Meltia, who was floating next to Rigness, responded. Tiara backed away, watching the alchemist do his work. Rigness finished his evaluation and turned to the group. “He’s pretty beaten up. Four broken ribs, shattered legs, cracked skull, quite a bit of internal bleeding, and various minor wounds all throughout. Had he gotten here a few hours later, he’d be dead.” Rigness explained. “That’s really bad…” Tiara trailed. “I was hoping to only have to use a cure or two, but this needs my cabinet AND some healing Brave Bursts.” He explained. Kyren’s cadaverous form lay still on the table. Tiara floated at his side, casting minor healing spells ever few minutes in order to keep Kyren from bleeding out. She didn't know how he hadn’t bled out in the time that he was adrift at sea, but she was brought back by her mind to focus on keeping him alive now, where she had the chance to do so. ---- “He lives.” '' '“Yes, but will he lead the third?”''' “If he does, this cycle may finally end. We may rise.” “I wish to give my blessings.” “Do as you wish, as long as it does not go noticed.” “The last cycle was destroyed by Mettias.” “But the cycle before them defeated Maxwell.” '' '“What of the girl?”''' “What of her?” “She is gifted with the blessings of Lucius.” “That may be a conflict in the future.” “What will Lucius do if Kyren leads the cycle?” “You already know.” “We must help them! They have a chance!” “We will both be slain if Lucius finds out that we have been meddling.” “But--” “Shh. The guards are coming.” ---- “Zeltah, why are you down all the time? I don’t get it!” Beamed out Tilith, ever energetic. “I got them all killed, Tilith.” I groaned, the same response I’d used every time the question was asked. “It wasn’t your fault! You’re here now, right?” “But--” “Hey, look! We’re in Amdahl!” Tilith interrupted. Sure enough, the Schooner slowed to a halt, brushing up lightly against the pier on the starboard side. One of the crew members lowered the ladder down to the pier, which Tilith and I walked down to. “Thank You!” Tilith exclaimed. The pier was desolate, save for a few barrels tied up with rope and covered with a tarp. The wooden planks making up the dock creaked under my boots, I got new metal ones after my old pair was basically destroyed from the Golvorg attack. Tilith was right, I thought about this too much. I should be more focused on the current task; defeating Cardes and everything in between. We made our way down the dock, paying no mind to anything, though the conversations around us caught my ears. “Aye, one o’ me feller cap’ins tol’ me ‘bout how Cordelica got sum new giant.” Gossiped what I assumed was a captain of one of the vessels in harbor. “Eh? Wha’s da hall gon’ do ‘bout it?” Asked the stout, unkempt sailor next to him. “Prolly ignore it.” Replied the captain, disappointed. “They been useless as o’ late, supposedly the bunch that felled Maxwell wadn’t even in the hall.” The two laughed, and I could swear that Tilith scowled at them as we passed. “They're never grateful…” Tilith muttered. “Is it true? About Maxwell not being beat by hall members?” I asked Tilith innocently. “It's…. complicated.” She replied. “Isn’t it a yes or no answer?” Tilith drew closer to me and whispered, “We don’t know who actually killed Maxwell.” I grabbed Tilith by the arm and pulled her into an empty alley between two warehouses. We were almost out of the docks. “How do you not know?” “Well, there were several people… the only one we know of was Zen Samui.” She answered, not really whispering anymore. “Samui? Like, the arena family?” “Yes, them. I’ve not heard anything of Zen since she left after the disappearance of the other members of that group to kill Maxwell.” “Do you think they’re still alive?” “Two died in the hospital, but their bodies disappeared before they could be identified. The third also disappeared, and the fourth, the one that brought them to the hospital, disappeared with them.” “How did the first two die?” “They were poisoned. The assassin tried to flee the city but was caught and executed.” Even heroes had their bad times, I guess. Tilith and I exited the alley and went back on our original path towards Julep Village. Category:Blog posts